I Need You By My Side
by Tempest Akasha Ravenclaw
Summary: Ginny feels all alone and only wants one boy...Harry. He has no clue that Ginny still likes him and soon after an accident he realizes what his life would be like with out her and he doesn't want that.
1. All Alone

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story line and anyone or anything that doesn't sound familiar to anyone.

All Alone

Fourteen years old Ginny Weasley got out of bed and walked over to her lone window in the corner of her room. The stars shone bright and a lonely tear slipped down her cheek.

She was all alone.

All she could think about was him. Every waking moment of the day and even some nights she'd lay awake crying to herself wondering why he would never like her. _Get a grip Ginny. You've known for the past four years that he doesn't like you like that! He's your brothers' best friend for goodness sakes. Get over him already! _Ginny scolded herself. She moved away from the window and tried to go back to sleep with no prevail.

The next morning took a very long time to get here in Ginny's eyes. Once she had tried to sleep again she couldn't so she went down to the living room and sat down on the old soft couch in front of the smoldering fire and just stared at the bright red and orange flames.

"Ginny...Ginevra Weasley what's the matter with you?" Ron screamed at his sister who was still in a trance on the couch. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

She was all alone.

"Huh?" She said. She looked up and saw her brother. "What are you doing Ron? I was just thinking about something and must have spaced out that's all." Ginny got off the couch and went into the kitchen.

" 'Morning mum." Ginny kissed her mother Molly's cheek and grabbed an apple from the basket of fruit on the table. Molly was cooking some bacon and eggs in the fryer and Ginny could smell some biscuits baking in the oven. "MMM... Smells great mum, sorry I can't have any but I gotta go out and do my essay for Professor Snape's class."

Ginny ran upstairs and grabbed her satchel of books and took a quill and ink jar from her desk and headed outside. She walked over to her favorite tree and boosted herself up onto the lowest branch and she kept moving up the branches till she was hidden from view.

She was all alone.

She could see everything that was going on in the house. Her father and brother Percy were leaving to go to work at the Ministry. The twins, Fred and George were putting some weird thing together. Ron was in his room talkin to Him. Ginny caught her breath when she spied him in the window. He looked so good today. His hair was jet black and as always messy. No matter how much he tried he could never straighten it. He had the most amazing green eyes that she had ever seen in her entire life, no wonder she couldn't stop thinking about him. He was gorgeous, well in her eyes anyways.

She was all alone.

She took her essay out from her satchel and undid the cap of the ink. She lazily dipped the quill in the ink and began writing. She had no idea how long she's been out there but soon the sun got so hot on her she had to escape into the comforts of her room. She was lucky she had just finished her essay because once she entered the house she was pounced upon by the twins. "What's the matter with you two?" She asked kind of irritated. All she wanted to do was go up to her room and be left alone.

"We're all going out back to play some Quidditch you wanna play?" They had seen how sad she was and they wanted to cheer her up.

"Thanks but no. I'm just going to my room for a little bit. I'll talk to you guys later." Ginny turned to walk up the stairs but she landed head to head, literally, with her obsession. "Ouch." Ginny rubbed her head and looked into the greenest eyes she had ever seen. "Sorry about that."

"It's not a problem." Harry said rubbing his own wounded head. "It's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." Harry smiled and Ginny forced herself to look away.

She was all alone.

"I've got to go." Harry and Ron, whom had been standing next to Harry the whole time moved out of her way and let her pass.

She was all alone.

"What's the matter with her?" Harry asked worried. Ron shrugged and the twins smiled. Oh they knew what was wrong all right and it had to do with Dear Mr. Potter.

__

A/N: Well this is the first chapter of my 2nd novel. I hope y'all like it. It will get better with time and don't worry I'm still working on 'Love Will Find A Way'. Please Review. I like hearing from everyone who reads my stories. TAR


	2. Hermione Comes to Visit

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story line and anyone or anything that doesn't sound familiar to anyone.

Hermione Comes to Visit 

After another sleepless night Ginny paced her bedroom waiting for her friend Hermione Granger to arrive. Hermione was coming to spend the last week of summer holiday with the Weasley's before they all headed off back to Hogwarts. Ginny stopped pacing. She swore she heard a noise down in the living room. She moved over to her door and was right she her a young female voice talking excitedly with Ron. Ginny threw open her door and ran down the stairs. 

"Hermione! I'm so glad your here!" Ginny hugged Hermione. "I know you want to spend time with my brother and Harry but do you think you can come upstairs for just a moment? I have something I really need to talk to you about." 

Hermione nodded and both girls took Hermione's school trunk up to Ginny's room. "What's up Gin?" 

"It's about Harry." Hermione figured that was what was wrong. Ginny had been in love with Harry since she was a little girl and now that he saved her in her first year at school she just knew they were destined to be together. Hermione wasn't sure if that was actually going to happen but she didn't want to ruin her friends dreams. Soon she would lean to cope with reality and the fact that Harry doesn't like her in that way. Hermione turned back to her friend. "...so I was just wondering what I should do about him." 

Hermione sighed... "I know it's going to be hard but you have to let him go." Ginny sighed in response.

"I know I just don't know how I'm going to do that. I've loved Harry for so long. It's just going to be very difficult for me but I have to do it if I want to be happy and not be depressed all the time like I usually am." 

"That's the spirit. Now lets get back down to the boys cause I really want to see Ron." She blushed as she said it but she didn't care. 

Harry looked Ginny over as she and Hermione came down the stairs. Hermione went over to Ron and sat next to him, forgetting everyone else in the room but the boy in front of her. Harry rolled his eyes and Ginny laughed. She felt the same way. She was happy for her friend and her brother but did they really have to go all crazy in front of people? 

"Come on Ginny...lets leave the two lovebirds alone." Ginny nodded and Harry and Ginny left Ron and Hermione to themselves.

***************************************************************

"Maybe we should have stayed with them." Ginny said a few minutes later. Harry and Ginny were out in the yard sitting on the swing. Harry looked over at her puzzled. Ginny laughed. "So that we could have been their chaperones. I don't want to know what's going on in there as we speak!" Harry had a nasty image of his two best friends making out on the couch. 

"Woah...bad image!" They both burst out laughing. Suddenly Harry got really serious. "Hey Gin what was the matter with you yesterday?" 

"Yesterday?" Ginny didn't look at Harry, instead looked at her shoes, a bad habit that she couldn't stop. "I just wasn't feeling well that's all. I'm feeling a lot better today." Ginny smiled up to Harry. It was a lie. She wanted to believe that it was true but she couldn't. She was miserable and she felt dizzy a lot lately, but she wouldn't tell anyone that. 

Harry looked Ginny over and could tell she was lying. "Your lying Gin and I know it. I might not be your closest friend but I wish you'd tell me what's wrong." 

Ginny stood up and walked down the yard. She wrapped her hands tightly around her body. She didn't see Harry walk up behind her but she felt him slip his jacket around her shoulders. Ginny started to cry but didn't want to do it in front of Harry so she continued to walk. She was still feeling sick and didn't want Harry questioning her about it anymore. Her head was pounding and she was feeling quite dizzy. Harry grabbed her arm and spun her around. He was about to ask her again when he noticed her face go ashen and she collapsed into him. "Ginny. . .Oh. . .my . . .God." Harry picked her up and walked as fast as he could back to the burrow. " HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" 

Everyone ran out to see Harry carrying Ginny.

"Ginny!! What happened Harry?" Molly screamed rushing to her daughters side. Harry placed Ginny on the ground and let her siblings crowd around her. He had no idea what to say. He was just as confused as everyone else. 

"We we're just talking and she became really pale and collapsed. I don't know why." Arthur grabbed his daughter and aparated her to St. Mungo's. Everyone followed by floo and Harry hung his head low as he entered the hospital...

__

A/n: Don't you all wish you knew what was wrong with her?? Don't worry you'll find out soon and Harry and Ginny will get together I promise. ~TAR~ 


	3. Illness Revealed

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story line and anyone or anything that doesn't sound familiar to anyone.

Illness Revealed

It had been two hours since Ginny arrived at the hospital and still no one knew what was wrong with her. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George were notified and on their way to St. Mungo's. Harry was sitting with Hermione and Ron on a white couch in the way to sterile looking waiting room. Every thing was crisp and clean and very sickening to Harry. Both Arthur and Molly were pacing up and down still trying to get word of their daughters health from the healers.

"I'm sorry but she's still unconscious. We're doing everything that we can. I'll come get you the minute I hear anything." The healer went back into Ginny's room while the rest of them waited in angst. Harry banged his head against the wall.

"Ouch." He rubbed his head and groaned. He got up and started pacing. He wanted to know what was wrong with Ginny even worse than everyone else. They weren't there when she collapsed. They didn't see her turn pale and fall into his arms.

"Harry...HARRY!" George yelled. He had arrived half an hour before and Harry hadn't stopped pacing since he and his brothers arrived. Harry's head shot up and he looked confused.

"What do you want George?" Harry asked irritated. He looked around to see that everyone in the waiting room was looking at him. He blushed. He hated everyone looking at him.

"Ginny is awake and looking to see you." He said defensively. Harry's green eyes widened. _Ginny was awake? And she wanted to talk to him? _He grabbed his cloak that was lying on the chair and ran in the direction of Ginny's hospital room.

"...Ginny...are you awake, its me Harry?" He noticed that Ginny was sitting up in her bed, still looking rather pale but a lot better then when she first arrived.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered. She motioned for him to move closer to her. He did but slowly at first. _Relax...it's only Ginny_.

"It's me." He sat next to her on her bed. Ginny's eyes brightened. "How are you feeling Gin?"

"I've been better." She smiled. Her eyes tried to sparkle but they still looked clouded and dark. Harry reached out and brushed his hand against hers.

"You should be resting Gin. You're still weak from what ever happened earlier."

"Do they know what is wrong with me?" Harry didn't say anything and Ginny looked down.

"No, they haven't said a word. Have you spoken to your family yet?" She nodded.

"They came in about five minutes before they sent you in here. They wouldn't say anything...just sat down and stared at me." Ginny couldn't help but cry. Harry took a hold of her hand and held it tight.

"Shh...it will be alright. You're awake and you'll be alright." Ginny looked into Harrys' eyes and her eyes dried immediately.

"I don't know Harry...I've been feeling very ill for awhile now...I just never told anyone about it."

Harry looked over Ginny carefully. She had been paler then when he last saw her at the end of fourth year. There were dark circles under her soft brown eyes and she didn't have the same Weasley spark that he had come to know and love...wait did he just say love? He barely knew Ginny...there is no way that he could love her. It's true that they technically have known each other for about three years and he saved her life in his second year but they really have nothing in common. Ginny comes from a loving home while he lost the only people that have ever cared for him, save the Weasley's.

When she collapsed into his arms he was so afraid. He didn't want nothing bad to come of her. She was so young and he cared a great deal for her but something in him changed when no one would tell him what was wrong with her. He didn't want her to be here in a hospital bed...sick. He wanted her back at the Burrow laughing and being her normal self.

Harry noticed that Ginny was waiting for him to say something and he was going to reply but the door to the room opened and Ginny's entire family entered along with Hermione and her Healer. Harry stood up and moved away from Ginny.

"I gathered you all in here because Ginny's test results came in," the healer spoke up. Harry headed towards the door.

"Where you going Harry?" Ron asked.

"This is a family matter and I don't want to intrude." He went to open the door but Ginny made a noise of protest.

"You're part of this family Harry and you know it. I want you here. You were the one to help me." Ginny made him go sit near her before the doctor read the results from the chart.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Ginevra," Harry noticed Ginny wince when the Healer used her full name, "but you have Ovarian Cancer."

__

Authors note: dun...dun...dun...what's gonna happen next...you'll have to wait and see. Sorry its taken me so long and I'm working on getting my other one updated too.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and helped with my stories...I really hope you like them and will continue to send me love and support and criticism cause it works. TAR


	4. Explanations

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story line and anyone or anything that doesn't sound familiar to anyone.

Explanations

No one but Hermione and Harry gasped. Not many witches had ever gotten cancer before. Muggles were the only ones who ever got it. Since they both grew up in the Muggle world only they had any idea how serious things were. Hermione hugged Ginny and tried not to cry. Harry just remained where he was unable to move.

"What's Ovarian Cancer?" Mrs. Weasley asked dumbfounded.

"Its something that is life threatening in the Muggle world but here its not so complicated." Molly let out a sigh of relief.

"Really...well that's good. What's going to happen to my daughter?" Arthur asked.

"Well she will have to remain in here for a few days so that we can monitor her treatment and if all goes well she should be home by the weekend."

"Is it anything like Muggle Cancer?" Hermione asked. The Healer looked at her, surprised that she knew anything about Muggle cancer...not realizing that Hermione was born Muggle.

"Ahem..." He cleared his throat. "It has the same symptoms but the treatment is so much better than that of the Muggle world. I simple potion every six hours for five days rather than months and months of that ridiculous radiation and chemotherapy." Hermione and Harry looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief. Harry gave a reassuring squeeze to Ginny's arm.

The Healer turned his attention back to Ginny and her parents. "You shouldn't have any real complications during you recovery, just minor stomachaches bouts of nausea but nothing to serious but I do have to warn you like I do every other patient that there is a chance that this treatment might not work but we will do everything in our power to stop it...."

Ginny remained strong during the whole time that it took for the Healer to finish explaining what was going to happen. When he was finally finished everyone left so that she could get some rest. She really wished that they had let someone stay with her because she never really liked being alone cause it always made her depressed.

Harry remained outside after everyone else left cause for some reason he knew he hand to be there. He didn't exactly know why but he just new that he had to be there for Ginny and he would do everything within his power to make her happy and healthy again cause he wanted nothing more then the Weasley's happiness, especially after everything that they have done for him over the past few years. He stopped pacing the hallway and sat down in the darkened hallway and closed his eyes trying to figure out what to do now.

A/N: Radiation and Chemotherapy Treatment are not really ridiculous they are very important. I just put that in because it's just a different more harsher treatment then the Healers know.

OMG!!! I can't believe how long it has taken me to work on this chapter cause I've been really sick myself...that's why I put this chapter in...there was a time that I thought I had Ovarian cancer but thankfully its not that but I am still going through tests to find out what is wrong with me... so more chapters are to come you just have to be more patient with me. TAR


	5. Hidden Feelings

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story line and anyone or anything that doesn't sound familiar to anyone.

Hidden Feelings

"Oh this is so gross!" Ginny complained. She just took the first dose of her medicine and was now reclining back against the head board of her hospital bed. "Why does everything bad have to happen to me?"

"What do you mean Gin?" Harry asked looking up at her from his seat in the corner. Ginny paled realizing what she just said and who she said it in front of and looked away.

"It's nothing. Do I really have to stay here the whole five days? Isn't there anyway that I can leave this place? I really don't like hospitals." Harry frowned. He wished there was some way to make Ginny happy. She had to spend the next five days in the hospital taking some nasty medicine that no one would wish on their worst enemy....well maybe except Malfoy. A smile spread to his lips.

"What's so funny about me having to lay here and take this nasty crap?" Ginny asked. Harry couldn't help but smile even more. _Even Angry She looks like an Angel. _Harry had come to terms with the fact that he liked Ginny. He still was a little unsure of himself because of everything going on with Voldemort. He didn't want to place anyone he cared for in harms way, so he figured he'd keep his feelings to himself, not even telling Ron or Hermione.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how i wouldn't wish that stuff," He pointed to the empty glass of potion, "On my worst enemy...well except Malfoy." It was Ginnys turn to laugh. It was music to Harry's ears.

They were all alone in Ginny's hospital room. No one knew that he was there because he had snuck in after the visiting hours were over using his invisibility cloak. They had to be real quiet so not to alert the healers that were doing their rounds.

"I wish that I could just be free of this place. Can't you take me some where Harry please?" Ginny had tears in her eyes. Harry wished he could just take her away from everything that was causing her pain, but he couldn't. He wouldn't let her leave the hospital until he knew she was absolutely better. He got up and laid next to her on the bed, making sure to bring his cloak with him incase any people walked in the room.

"I wish I could but I can't." Harry brushed away a fallen tear from Ginny's eyes. "I want you to get better then I promise you don't have to stay here a moment longer and I will gladly take you anywhere you want. Just get better okay?" Ginny sniffled and laid her head on Harry's chest.

"Why are you here? I mean no one else is. How come your here. I always thought you hated me or just that I'm Ron's 'Little Sister' so there's really no reason that you should be here." Harry froze. He couldn't tell her the real reason why he was here. He couldn't tell her that he was starting to have feelings for her.

He finally realized it after he had first seen her in the hospital room all scared and confused. He didn't know if she still had feelings for him. He silently wished that she did, but he couldn't count on that to be true. He heard someone clear their throat and he looked up, realizing that Ginny was waiting for him to answer her. _Man that's the second time I've done that to her...She's gonna think I'm an idiot or something. _"Sorry. I was just thinking about something."

Gin sat up. "Oh like what?" Harry looked at her surprised. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. You surely don't have to tell me anything."

Harry smiled and pulled her closer. "It's okay Gin. I was just thinking about how much you all mean to me. I mean you and your family and Hermione are seriously the best thing that's happened to me since leaving Godric's Hollow."

Ginny nodded. She knew how much her family and Hermione meant to Harry, she just wished that she could mean that much to him...as herself and not as just Ron's little sister. "Harry...I'm really tired. I think I'm gonna take a nap will you stay with me till I fall asleep?"

Harry nodded and held her close. "Sure. Goodnight Gin." Ginny closed her eyes and fell into strange dreams. Harry laid still so not to wake Ginny and thought about everything that has happened since Ginny became ill. All he knew is that what ever was happening...he didn't want it to go away. He heard her sigh and he looked to see that she was sleeping peacefully. He kissed her forehead and maneuvered himself so that he could leave and let her get some rest. He grabbed his cloak and looked at her sleeping form once more before leaving the room.

Wow so long for an update....I hope you like it....I'm working on updating the other one and should be done with that one soon as well. Keep up the reviews and thanks for sticking with me! Lots of Love! TAR


	6. Getting Better

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story line and anyone or anything that doesn't sound familiar to anyone.

Getting Better

"Ginny, you recession is progressing at an impressive state!" The Healer said amazed, looking over Ginny's charts. Ginny's head shot up.

"REALLY? THAT'S SO COOL!" Ginny laughed and downed her medicine. Her entire immediate family was sitting around her bed and Harry and Hermione were sitting by the window. "I can't wait to go home." She turned back to her mother, "are we going to Diagon Alley soon?"

Molly tsked her daughter. "When your feeling better we can go. School doesn't start for two more weeks."

"Oh." Ginny sat back against the pillows.

"Well I have to go start supper and your father should be home from work soon so let's let Ginny get some rest, come on boys." Molly got up and put on her coat. "We'll see you later sweetheart." She kissed Ginny's forehead and headed out the door. Her brothers followed. The only ones to remain were Hermione and Harry.

"Hey Harry?" Hermione asked a few minutes later.

"Hmm?" Harry said not looking up at her, but rather staring at Ginny.

"Can you please leave for a few minutes, Ginny and I need to have some good old fashioned 'Girl Talk'." Harry nodded and left the room. Hermione sat on the side of Ginny's bed.

"What's up 'Mione?"

"Not much. We just haven't really been able to talk one on one since the accident. You know you scared us all so much, especially Harry. Why didn't you tell anyone you weren't feeling well?"

Ginny lowered her head in shame. "I don't know. I just thought that I could handle it. I thought maybe it would just go away."

"Well I'm glad you feeling better. I just can't wait to go back to school, you know to see all our friends."

"Yeah...tons of homework...Snape...and Malfoy...oh boy..." Ginny laughed.

Hermione stood up and paced along her room. "Yeah well you have me, Ron, and of course Harry." Hermione smirked as Ginny blushed. "Why wont you just admit to everyone that you still have feelings for him? Lately by the way he's been worried about you I think he like's you too."

Ginny didn't comment. She didn't want to hear things that weren't true. Harry could never like her like that. He always thought of her as Ron's pesky little sister. Why would he like a girl like her? Hermione could see the emotions running through Ginny.

"Hey don't worry about him or anyone right now. Just work at getting better."

__

A/N: HEY! Sorry it's takin me so long to update! My computer is only accessible on the weekends so I haven't really had the opportunity to work on my stories while at school. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. TAR


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story line and anyone or anything that doesn't sound familiar to anyone.

Going Home

Ginny was waiting for something to happen. She just knew today was going to be special. The healer was going to release her today and she was completely cured! What could go wrong? _Nothing_, Ginny thought as she finished getting dressed. She was just finishing up with her packing when there was a knock on her room door.

"Who is it?"

"Harry and Ron." Ron's yelled through the door.

"You don't have to shout you know. I heard you just fine." Ginny let them in and went back to her suitcase. "I'm almost done. Ron you can take this bag down to the car for me." She showed him where one of her bags was waiting patiently to be brought out of the room.

Ron picked up the suitcase and muttered things all down the hall. As he left Harry shut the door behind him. "Do you need anymore help Ginny?"

"Could you bring this down for me as soon as I'm finished packing it?" Harry nodded and waited as Ginny tried to sit on her suitcase to close it. Harry laughed and walked over to her, moved her away from the suitcase, and closed it with no problem. "Hey! You cheated!"

"How'd I cheat?" Harry really wanted to know.

"Well you're stronger then me, so of course you wouldn't have a problem closing it. I would have got it too if I had muscles like you." She tried to look serious but failed miserably. They both laughed so hard!

"You know Gin? I'm really glad that you're better and are able to go home." Harry had a look in his eyes that Ginny could not place. It only lasted a minute before it was gone. Ginny dismissed it at once and Harry took the suitcase from her.

"Thanks Harry," as he was about to leave and she didn't think that he had heard her she added, "for everything."

__

'Hmmm...wonder what she meant by that?', Harry thought as he made his way down to the awaiting car. Mrs. Weasley had gone inside to sign the papers for Ginny's release.

"What's the matter Harry?" Hermione asked looking at her best friend. Harry looked up and saw that Ron and Hermione were looking at him with weird expressions on their faces.

"Oh it's nothing." Within reality he couldn't wait to get back to the Burrow to have a private talk with Hermione to see if Ginny still harbored any secret feelings for him.

The ride back to the Burrow was a quiet one. Mrs. Weasley wanted Ginny to go up to her room and immediately rest. Ginny thought this was ridiculous because she had rested enough while in the hospital...but did it anyways just to please her mother. Harry sought out Hermione as soon as he was free of Ron.

"Can I talk to you 'Mione?" Hermione looked up and nodded. He led her over to a area in the sitting room that had not been occupied by anyone yet.

"What's the matter Harry?" Harry didn't know how to ask her so it just blirted it out.

"Does Ginny still have feelings for me?" He asked quietly so not to draw any attention over to them?

"Harry that's not really my place to say," Harry looked despondent. "Why do you want to know anyways. It's not like you have feelings for her...do you?"

Harry didn't say anything but Hermione could see it in his eyes. "Oh my gosh! I knew it! I could tell by the way you've been acting since I've arrived here and Ginny became sick! When did this all happen? I want details!"

"Calm down Hermione! I just realized it for myself the other day, now do you know or not if she still likes me?" Hermione smiled.

"Of course she still likes you Harry. That's what she called me upstairs for on the first day I arrived. She wanted me to help her get over you but that, I could tell was never going to happen. I just didn't want her getting hurt because you didn't like her like that, but now you do and I'm so happy!" She hugged him. "So when are you going to tell her?"

"I'm not sure. I wanted to talk to you first to see how she felt then I thought I'd come up with something."

"Hmmm..." Hermione thought about it for a moment. "I don't know."

"I was thinking maybe a letter...not like a 'normal' love letter of course just one telling her how much she means to me and how for now while we're here at the Burrow...surrounded by all her overprotective brothers not to say anything...just for now till we can work things out for ourselves of course."

"That's a brilliant idea Harry! Why don't you go work on that now and I'll go distract Ron and the others for you."

"Thanks Mione!" Harry ran back up to his room with new hope in his heart.

A/N: I know it's been forever but I got in the mood to really write this now that I just finished the HBP...hopefully more updates soon but I can't promise you that. TAR


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story line and anyone or anything that doesn't sound familiar to anyone.

The letter

Harry burned anther piece of parchment. Nothing was coming out right. He knew what he wanted to say but he couldn't put in writing without it sounding extremely stupid. He started again, this time determined to finish it and make it sound perfect.

_Ginny_

_I've been wracking my brain over and over this past summer, especially after you got sick. I'm really glad that your feeling much better now. I was really worried about you. Something inside me just clicked. I really don't know how to tell you how much you mean to me so I 'm just gonna say it. I REALLY LIKE YOU...more then a friend like I mean. I know this does sound corny and I really tried to stay away from that but I couldn't say what I really wanted to unless I sounded corny I guess. _

_I really hope that you feel the same way about me. I know I've been really stupid for the past couple of years trying to avoid your feelings for me. I just didn't know what to think at that time. I hope you can forgive me. If you can't I understand . Please meet me out by the old picnic tables at midnight and I'll do what I promised you when you first woke up at the hospital. I'll be waiting for you. If you don't show up I'll know you've moved on and I'll have to accept that. Hope to see you there!_

_Harry _

_P.S. DO NOT MENTION THIS TO ANYONE! WELL NOT YOUR BROTHERS ANYWAYS! I'm not embarrassed about what I feel for you I just would like to live long enough to know your answer. _

Harry put down his quill and reread the note. It would have to do. He waited for it to dry before rolling it up and placing a piece of twine around it to keep it shut. He took the note and headed to Ginny's room hoping no one would see him in the process. Just his luck no one was around and he made his way into Ginny's room easily. He placed the letter on Ginny's pillow and hurried out the door closing it as quietly as possible.

Now all he had to do was wait for her reaction...

A/N: I know...very short chapter but I wanted you to know that I am still around and still working on this story along with my other one. Its rough cause I'm back at school and this story and my other HP one is on my computer at home. Also next friday when HP GOF comes out next weekend I might be so busy to update cause I work at a movie theatre and we're getting 4 screenings of it. So its gonna be crazy! Please R & R... TAR


	9. Ginny Knows

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story line and anyone or anything that doesn't sound familiar to anyone

Ginny Knows

Ginny excused herself from the table later that night claiming she needed to rest. Harry watched as she left the table and headed up to her room. He glanced over at Hermione who was looking over at him. He had told her that he finished the letter but he didn't mention what was in it. That was just between Ginny and himself.

When Ginny entered her room she immediately noticed the parchment on her pillow. She walked over to her bed and sat down and picked up the parchment and untied the twine around it. The twine slipped through her slim fingers as she unrolled the parchment carefully.

She couldn't believe what she was reading. She had to reread the letter many times before it finally hit in. _Harry liked her! _And not just as a friend! Ginny rolled the parchment back up and searched frantically for the twine that fell to the floor. She found it and put it once more around the parchment. She placed it in a secret draw at the back of her closet and closed the door.

The clock on the bedside table read ten o'clock. She had two hours to get ready to meet Harry outside. Ginny grabbed clean clothes and ran to the bathroom, hoping not to run into anyone. It was free! She hurriedly closed the door behind her, put her clothes on the sink and grabbed some clean towels from the cabinet. She turned the shower on and waited for it to get hot. She undressed and her clothes fell to a heap on the floor.

The water was just like she liked it and would have loved to stay in there as long as possible but she wanted time to get ready and look her best. After she was done washing up she turned off the water and stepped out wrapping a towel around herself.

Ginny dried up and changed into a pair of jeans and a hunter green sweatshirt. She put her hair up in a high ponytail. She applied a light shade of lipstick and some blush to her already flushed cheeks. She was so high on life at that moment she knew nothing could bring her down. She went back to her room and pretended to go to sleep because she knew that Hermione would be in soon for the night. As she settled herself into her bed she heard the door open and someone walk in. Ginny closed her eyes tight and feigned sleep. It must have worked because Hermione just went over to her own bed and went to sleep. Ginny looked at the clock and sighed. She still had to wait a half an hour before she was to meet Harry.

The minutes ticked by so slowly. Ginny waited till 11:55 before carefully and quietly crept out of bed, grabbed her coat and headed outside. She made her way to the backyard and avoided the sleeping gnomes so not to cause a scene and wake up the entire house.

She heard a movement. Ginny looked over towards the picnic table and saw Harry shifting restlessly where he sat. She walked over to where he sat and smiled brightly. She noticed he had his broom with him. "What's that for?"

Harry smirked. 'Hop on and you shall see..."

_A/N: What's harry's surprise for Ginny? You'll have to wait and see. My birthday's on Wednesday (the 28th!) so leave me comments to make me happy and I'll try and update quicker! TAR_


	10. Ginny's Wish Come True

NYBMS 10

Ginny's Wish Come True

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the plot. The song is Every Time We Touch (Candlelight remix) by Cascada so I don't own that either so please don't sue me, I have NO money!

Soon they were flying high in the night sky. The clouds were few but enough to cover them from view. Ginny smiled as she held on tightly to Harry's waist and put her head on his shoulder. IT was such a beautiful night out. The stars were shining brightly and the moon was big and full.

"Where are we going?" Ginny laughed as Harry did a dip low then sped up really fast and she had to hold on tighter to him. Ginny was reveling in the fact that her wish was coming true.

"Calm down Gin where almost there." They were soon gliding over the water and the moons reflection glowed brightly on the waters surface. At the edge of the ocean there was a clearing and Harry smoothly touched ground. He helped Ginny off the broom then got off himself and placed it where it would be hidden from view if necessary, even though he was sure at this hour no Muggles would come around to this deserted part of the Oceanside.

"Wow you did all this for me?" Ginny looked around at the sparkling white and silver candles that were lit around the waters edge. There was a blanket and a little cd player near a crackling fire. "It's so beautiful."

"This is nothing compared to your beauty." Harry whispered. Ginny didn't want to cry. Even though they were tears of happiness she didn't want Harry to think her a child.

"Oh Harry! Will you dance with me?"

"It'd be my honor." He pushed play on a cd that he had borrowed from Hermione and took Ginny's hand in his and held her close. The music started up and it was a beautiful song that Ginny had never heard before.

_I still hear your voice,   
When you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch,  
in my dreams (my dreams)  
Forgive me my weakness,  
But I dont know why,  
Without you it's hard to survive_

_'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go,_  
_want you in my life. _

_  
_Ginny couldn't hold it in any longer she started crying softly. She hoped that Harry couldn't hear her. She was sure she wasn't shaking so she knew he couldn't feel her cry. __

_Your arms are my castle,   
Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry (I cry)_

Harry looked down and saw that the girl he once loved as a little sister but now loved as a woman and couldn't live without was crying softly. He held her closely and softly kissed away the tears.

_  
The good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall..._

They were each remembering the Chamber of Secrets and the bond they've had since then.

_  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life._

Every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side…

When the song ended Ginny and Harry looked up into each others eyes. Seeing a future, a future where they were all able to be happy and healthy and free. Free of any constraints. Nothing was going to hold them back. They had each other and that's all that mattered.

A/N: Yes a story that's actually done! I really hope you enjoyed it! I know I did. So sorry it took me forever to update it. Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
